Secrets
by Adorable-SK
Summary: We all have our secrets. Some have more then others, some have bigger secrets then each other. Hibiki has a secret that she keeps from one significant person that she cares about. Takane x Hibiki Hibitaka


Hibiki looked at a certain white haired girl from across the room. She didn't exactly know why it was, but for some reason she hadn't exactly been speaking with the white haired girl. Granted a lot of the idols had been rather busy lately considering they were busy rather frequently with work and practising. But that wasn't just it...It was just lately she hadn't really been talking to her at all. It wasn't as if they had really fought with each other or anything like that. Lately she had always felt nervous around the woman, something that she couldn't quite want to admit to the woman.

Hibiki remembered when she had first met the woman. Hibiki wasn't exactly the type to shy away or avoid introducing herself to others. When she first met her she immediately greeted the girl, Takane though was always so composed and intellectual, almost like that of Queen. Notdoubt for a while Hibiki had actually believed that Takane was part of a royal family. Then there was dhe thought Takane was going to leave. She was glad more then anything that it was not true. Hibiki didn't really value any of the idols over each other, they were all like a family to her and she treasured them all really. She didn't want to lose any of them, but most of all losing Takane...

Hibiki glanced over at hamzou who she had left on the side of the couch. He was sleeping soundly on the armrest of the sofa. Distracted by the Hamster she didn't notice the White haired woman sitting down next to her. Finally paying attention the woman averted her eyes from the woman who was currently reading a book.

The silence between them was a rather unsettling one for Takane. Quite frankly the lack of interaction from Hibiki was not something that she was not exactly used to. Finally the white haired woman closed her book turning to the dark haired girl sat next to her.

"It has been a while since we have spoken Hibiki." Takane finally broke the silence between the two girls.

"Ye...yeah..." Hibiki simply muttered to the woman not bothering to even face her.

Takane raised her eye brow at the girl, changing it to smile she leaned forward slightly. "How have you been Hibiki? Are your pets all doing well?"

"They're fine..." Hibiki answered the girl still not removing the blank stare she had at the ground.

"What about you though?" Takane questioned the girl.

"H...huh?" Hibiki finally looked to the girl.

"I was wondering about you specifically." The white haired woman explained her statement.

"Oh, well I'm...I'm fine too..." Hibiki rose to her feet after answering the girl's question walking towards the door.

"Hibiki?" Takane to speak to the leaving girl but to no avail as she moved to the exit.

"Hibiki-chan are you leaving?" Kotori noticed the girl before she could leave.

"N..nah I...I just need to get out of the stuffy office and get some fresh air is all." Hibiki explained as she left the room walking up towards the roof.

Takane sighed as she watched the girl leave.

"T...Takane did something happen between you and Hibiki-san?" Kotori asked the woman who placed her hand on her chin trying to think.

"I don't believe so..." Takane responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well...it's just that every time Hibiki comes here and she sees you, she acts rather odd. She isn't her usually self" Kotori confessed to the girl.

"I see..." Takane desperately began to search her mind trying to remember something that was causing the girl to be giving her the cold shoulder "I...I hope that she does not perhaps hate me..."

"Nah Hibiki, doesn't think it's that." Miki interrupted the girl waking up from her sleep nearby after hearing the conversation of the girls.

"I cannot think of another reason, that she acts this way towards me" Takane brushed her hand through her hair.

"You're kidding right?" Miki slanted her head at the girl. "Remember that time when we all thought you were going to leave? Hibiki got really emotional about it, she was the one that convinced everyone to be really nice to you so that you wouldn't leave."

"So, it was her that got everyone to do that." Takane looked towards the ground closing her eyes. "Excuse me please." Takane left her seat moving towards the exit of the room.

* * *

><p>Hibiki rested her arms on the railing of the roof, looking out to the distance. As much as she wished to admire the view her mind was still blocked by the white haired girl, though before she could worry about it any more she felt the wind pick up causing her to grasp her arms attempting to warm herself up.<p>

"Man, it's really cold out here." Hibiki shivered speaking to her self, cursing that she had forgotten to wear a coat or anything warm.

Suddenly the girl felt something coming over her shoulders. Glancing up she noticed a coat that was resting on her shoulders and back. Looking back she noticed the source of the coat seeing Takane who had given the girl her the coat.

"Here" Takane spoke "You don't wish to catch a cold do you?"

Hibiki looked at the girl for a moment her eyes widened before she turned away again pulling the coat over her so that it covered her more to warm herself up. "Th...thanks."

Smiling Takane moved towards the rested her arms on the railing looking out at the distance. "Rather beautiful don't you think?"

"Yea...yeah" Hibiki managed to muster out. To be honest the girl felt that she was rather trapped right now. She couldn't really leave right now. She turned to the girl

"Hibiki-san do you choose not to acknowledge me?" Takane finally asked the girl the question.

Hibiki lowered her shoulders, raised her shoulders attempting to cover her face. "I..I don't know. It's...it's just Takane-san is good friend...but...I...I feel like I hardly know at all... I mean I don't know where you were even born or where you live."

"Hibiki, There are secrets that I must keep." The white haired girl attempted to explain to the girl.

"I'm sick of it though! We know each other for so long now we can't we tell each other things?" Hibiki responded

"Hibiki-san...what I..keep a secret is not just to protect my self but also to protect you, to protect everyone." Takane continued to explain herself "You must understand this."

"But I don't!" Hibiki yelled out to the girl "I feel that you don't trust me at all. I feel that you don't feel the same way that I feel...my own secret..."

"Huh?" Takane didn't understand what the girl meant.

"When I heard that Takane-chan was leaving I was really scared..." Hibiki began to feel the tears breaking through even though she was trying to stop them but it was a futile attempt. "If Takane-san left then...then I'd never be able to see you again. I...I wouldn't be able to talk with you, I won't be able to sing or practice with her... Takane leaving...I don't want it! I don't wanna lose anyone, but most of all I don't wanna lose Takane-san! I really like Takane-san!" Hibiki cried, trying desperately to wipe away the never ending stream of tears coming from her eyes with her hands.

Moving in closer to the girl Takane pulled the girl in close hugging the crying girl. Caught of guard Hibiki's eye's widened at the hug that Takane held her in. Closing her eyes she cried into the girl's shoulder who stroked her hair to comfort the girl.

Pulling the hug out gently she looked at the crying girl wiping her tears with her own hands "Don't worry about such mediocre things." Takane smiled "I will not leave you Hibiki-san. Because...I like Takane-san too."

"R..Really?" Hibiki sniffed "You won't leave promise?"

"I promise you." smiling at the girl "By the way Hibiki-san. May I hug you again? It is rather cold and Hibiki-san is quite warm."

"Geeze, you're so weird Takane-san" Hibiki smiled tearing slightly as she buried herself in the girl's chest.

* * *

><p>"Hey ermm. Takane-san" Hibiki began "I was wondering, I want to ask you something."<p>

"Yes?" The white haired woman listened to the girl.

"I was wondering...do...do you think that we could you know...kiss?" Hibiki wondered pressing her fingers together nervously blushing.

Takane smiled for a moment moving closer to the girl. "Very well"

"R...really?!" Hibiki was surprised by the woman's cooperation. Closing her eyes Takane leaned in so it was easier for the dark haired girl to kiss her. Swallowing Hibiki looked at the girl closing her own eyes Hibiki leaned closer, shaking nervously before the girl could kiss the woman she turned away pulling out at the last moment.

"Geeze, what are you doing Hibiki?" The dark haired girl rubbed her head.

Opening her own eyes Takane looked over at the embarrassed girl. Walking over to her she placed her hand underneath the girl chin, lifting it up so she could kiss the girl.

"Ehh?!" Hibiki shrieked as the white haired girl pulled away.

"Don't worry. It will be our secret. " Takane reasured the girl hold her finger up her lips.


End file.
